Reflecting
by GreenField
Summary: A series of random Harry Potter one shots - exploring pairings  pretty much all canon , emotions and the strange idea that pop into my head sometimes whilst trying to sleep. This is a terrible summary, please don't let it put you off! Please R and R! xx
1. Reunion

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one-shots, because I love Harry Potter and just want to share all my random chapter ideas with you! This one is set at Fred's funeral (sob!).**

Harry turned away from the crowd of mourners outside the Burrow, tears burning in his own emerald green eyes. He could not watch Mrs Weasley, encased in the arms of her weeping husband, nor could he watch George, who knelt sobbing by Fred's grave while Ron and Percy tried to comfort him. Hermione was hanging on to Ron's hand. Ginny watched the whole thing, apart from the rest of her family, refusing to cry. Harry admired her for that.

He could not suppress the raging guilt that he possessed for Fred's death. He wished with all his heart that Fred had not been killed, or Lupin, or Tonks. Or any of the people that had died for him and his cause.

He walked into the deserted house and up the twisting stairs to the room that he still shared with Ron. Mrs Weasley had lovingly insisted that he live with them until he had 'gotten settled'. He had no objections to this, and neither did Hermione, who was treated likewise.

He whipped off the cloak, which he had used in order to detach himself from the scene without fuss, and threw it down upon his bed. He perched beside it, head in his hands, trying to hold back his tears.

The light footsteps did not bring him any closer to sanity. He thought that it might be Hermione, and, as much as he loved her, he did not need her at that moment.

"Harry?"

Ginny hovered in the doorway, her black robes contrasting beautifully with her flame red hair and porcelain pale skin. Her brown eyes were wide and tear-filled, but she was not yet crying.

Harry gave her a weak smile. He and Ginny had not spoken for weeks, not since Fred's death. At every meal there had been an awkward silence between them as they sat side by side and whenever they happened to look at each other at the same time, one of them had always looked away.

"Are you okay?" he had to ask, even though he thought it was rather a stupid question. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Not really" she sat on Ron's bed opposite, facing Harry, "Mum and George are the ones I really feel for, though"

"Me too" Harry murmured, distracted by the sound of the sobbing Mrs Weasley floating through the bedroom window. Ginny leaned towards him, her face suddenly earnest.

"But it is over, Harry" she said gently, reaching out for his hand. Harry could not look into her eyes – he just stared dumbly down at her hand, intertwined with his. He could not think, at that moment, about anything other than the tragedy of Fred Weasley's death.

"What do you mean?" he finally managed to look up into those beautiful, familiar eyes. They took him back to those sunlit days at Hogwarts, those months when everything had been perfect – when he had lived the life of someone other than himself.

"Voldemort's gone now, Harry" her voice was soft, persuasive, "There's nothing to stop us now. No-one to hold me hostage or to torture you, or to try to kill you. It's just us now. Everything can be normal again"

Harry snorted, "And when was it ever normal before?" he inquired, a little smile twisting his lips. Ginny smiled too.

"Well, never, I suppose. But now it can be"

"But is this really what you want?" Harry asked, looking down once again at their hands. Ginny looked at him as if it was the stupidest thing he had ever asked her, or anyone, come to that.

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" Ginny asked in return, rolling her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, very lightly, on the mouth. Harry froze. Ginny pulled away.

"What do you say?" she asked him, and for the first time in their ever changing relationship, she looked self-conscious.

"I say what is it with us and funerals?" Harry joked feebly. Ginny laughed loudly, smiling widely, though she still had tears in her eyes. She moved across the small gap that separated them and slid onto Harry's lap, settling herself there and kissing him lovingly. This time, Harry responded, his fingers all tangled up in her vermillion hair.

"Mum'll be pleased" said Ginny after what felt like hours, "She always said that we should try to keep you in the family"

Harry grinned, "Planning ahead a bit, aren't you?"

Ginny shrugged, "Someone has to"


	2. A Letter

**A/N: Thank you for the review on the last chapter, LEB! Please can I have some more reviews for this one? A James/Lily chapter.**

When James came across Lily on that warm July evening, she was crying.

Her head was buried in her arms, which rested on knees that she had tucked into her chest. Her red hair looked messy and tangled, and her shoulders were shaking. She held a piece of flowery paper in her hand.

"Evans?" James was instantly worried for the girl he had always loved – she never cried. He tentatively prodded her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she glared at him through her tears.

"Leave me alone, Potter" she demanded, "I don't need you hanging round right now"

James sat down beside her instead, though the grass was wet. He shifted uncomfortably, pushing his glasses further up his nose – a sign of anxiety.

"Didn't you hear me?" Lily hissed, "Leave. Me. Alone"

"Why are you crying?" James asked nosily. Lily looked away from him, but thrust the letter under his nose.

"It's from my sister" she mumbled. James scanned the letter briefly.

_Lily,_

_I don't want to writing to me anymore. The reason I didn't reply to your other letters is because you're a freak, and I want nothing more to do with you. I don't want to hear anything else from you and your school full of weirdos. Just leave me alone._

_Petunia._

"I don't know why you're so upset. After reading that, I wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway" he said, crumpling the letter up in his fist. Lily scowled at him.

"Don't screw it up! And she's not your sister, is she?" she reached out to grab the letter, but James threw it far out of her reach, sending it whizzing off into the sunset. Lily punched him on the arm, hard.

"Get that back!" she ordered furiously, "It's from my _sister_!" she burst suddenly into tears, all over again. James patted her awkwardly.

"This week has been awful! I'm not talking to Sev, I usually talk to him about Tuney, as he knows her... but he's being such an_ idiot_ recently, I honestly don't know what's wrong with him..you don't have to look so _pleased_ about it, Potter"

"I'm not!" James lied, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this. What do you know? Oh God, James, can't you just let me go?"

"You called me James" James replied, his face brightening. Lily rolled her gorgeous green eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything" she huffed.

"This might not be a good time to push it...but one date, Lily. Just one date?" James pleaded, reddening slightly. Lily smiled slightly, a minute twist of her lips.

"Do I get my money back if I don't enjoy myself?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"That won't be necessary" James answered, grinning widely.

Lily laughed incredulously and punched him again, "Fine. I'll go with you. If you get that letter back"

"Fine. But I'm holding the letter hostage until the date is over"

"Deal" Lily stood up, wiping her eyes and brushing grass off of her skirt, "Get up, Potter. I know that you can see up my skirt from down there"

"Hey! I can't see up your skirt!" James lied, standing up too, "Would you like me to escort you back to the common room?"

Lily snorted with laughter, "Bugger off, James...Potter. This is _not _a commitment, you know"


	3. Seeing Her Off

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews – especially those from my lovely Bellarina, who I miss like Hell. Anyway, this chapter is Teddy/Victoire, set during the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Please review!**

"Are you sure you don't want some help with that?" Teddy gestured to the decorated trunk that Victoire was lugging along, one of the six she had packed for her last year at school.

Victoire looked up at him fiercely, her silver-blonde hair clinging to her dainty face, now damp with sweat from the exertion.

"Do I look like I need help?" she snapped, in a defensive way that was oh-so familiar to Teddy, who had been her best friend since she was born. He grinned.

"Frankly, yes" he admitted, and had to dart away as she swung the trunk round in an attempt to hit him, "Hey!"

"Stop trying to be a gentleman, then" Victoire huffed, but she was smiling. She looked round, pushing back her hair with her free hand, "Where did Dad go? He and Louis were there just now"

"They've probably gone to find Ron and Harry. You know what Weasleys are like – always have to stick together like glue"

Victoire successfully managed to elbow him this time, "I'm a Weasley, you idiot" she gave a sudden growl and dropped the trunk onto the platform with a thud, "This is so heavy! Where's Dad when you need him?" While Victoire looked angrily around the platform for her father, Teddy cracked up laughing.

"I did offer. You can be so stubborn sometimes"

"And _you'r_e so irritating" Victoire groaned, nursing her hand, "And I can't see anyone"

"Good. That means we're alone" Teddy said, trying to look into her heavenly blue eyes. Victoire snorted.

"Aw, did you have a heartfelt goodbye planned for your best friend?" she asked witheringly, "Come on, Ted, you know I can't stand all that crap"

"Are you ever going to let your romantic side run wild?" Teddy asked, smiling slightly, though he was extremely exasperated by her attitude.

"I don't have a romantic side" she protested, "And anyway, what does me and you have to do with romance?"

"Everything" Teddy replied, reddening slightly. This moment wasn't going quite how he had planned – in his dreams, Victoire had blushed a delicate rose pink, fanned herself as though faint, then fallen into his arms for a passionate kiss. He'd always known that he would tell her today – during his last year at Hogwarts, she'd been receiving more male attention than he would have liked, and he knew that if he didn't tell her now, she'd have a boyfriend by the Christmas holidays. He had to lay claim to her first.

"Oh" Victoire looked stunned for a moment, even a little annoyed, but then she grinned. Teddy took that as his cue to pull her towards him and kiss her, the damned trunk laying forgotten on the platform. The kiss, at least, was just as he had imagined – fireworks, butterflies in his belly, the conviction deep in the back of his mind that he wanted this forever...

"Teddy, Victoire! What are you _doing_?"

Teddy had never been more annoyed with James Potter in his life. When he pulled away from Victoire, still holding her, she didn't look to happy either.

"I'm seeing Victoire off" he said sharply, though vaguely amused by James' expression of shocked delight, "Now shove off and leave us alone"

As James scooted off screeching, "Mum! Dad! You'll never guess what I just saw!", Victoire looked up at Teddy, her face bright.

"You know he's going to tell everyone, right?" she murmured, looking rueful, "Including Dad, who will kill you"

"Yep" Teddy shrugged cheerfully, "So before we have to face all that, come here and let me kiss you again"


	4. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: This chapter is for Lady Eleanor Boleyn, who wanted some Black sisters interaction. I hope you like it! Please review!

"Who's that letter from, Meda?" Bellatrix Black asked nosily, darting towards her sister and trying to read the letter over her shoulder. Andromeda folded the letter up quickly, though her cheeks were still pink, and held it crumpled up in her fist.

"No-one that you know" she responded in her naturally soft voice, her big brown eyes darting warily towards Bellatrix, who rarely gave up. Bellatrix, in turn, exchanged a glance with Narcissa, who was watching the exchange from a corner.

"Is it someone from Gryffindor? I still can't believe you got put in there with all those freaks and losers" Bellatrix said nastily, wrinkling up her nose. Andromeda experienced a rare moment of annoyance.

"Don't call them that, Bella" she protested warily. Bellatrix laughed. Narcissa was smiling.

"I know who the letter's from" she told Bella, gesturing to the paper in Andromeda's hand. Bellatrix's eyes lit up.

"Oh, do tell, Cissy" she pleaded, grinning wickedly at Andromeda, who was shaking her head frantically at Narcissa.

They made a strange but pretty picture in the mirror close by. Bellatrix, with her wild raven hair and dark, penetrating eyes, struck an intimidating figure, yet she was still a fascination for many boys at school. She was grinning eagerly at Narcissa, her frequent accomplice in teasing Andromeda, her long fingertips stretched over Andromeda's shoulder to try and grab the letter. Narcissa had looked up from her book and was smiling smugly to herself, wondering if it would be more fun to annoy Bella or Meda. She had beautiful honey-blonde hair that fell in soft curls to just past her shoulders, and pretty blue eyes which she kept downcast and demure, much unlike her actual personality. Her finger still marked the page in the book that she was reading. And Andromeda sat, the precious letter from the boy she loved squashed tight in her fist, looking frantically between her two tormentors, who had been her best friends in the entire world until she got put into Gryffindor. That moment the sorting hat had declared her fit only to join the brave, her childhood with her beloved sisters was forgotten by all but her. Her brown hair fell soft and wavy, framing her face in a way that was homely, but not any less pretty than her sisters', and her brown eyes were wide with fear of what Bellatrix would do when she found out. She hadn't even known that Narcissa was aware!

"It's Ted Tonks" said Narcissa, picking her side at last, as usual, with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's nose wrinkled once again, a habit of hers, and she looked curiously at Andromeda, "Who's he? Do I know him?"

"_No"_ Andromeda whispered, mortified, "I already told you that you didn't know him"

"Well who IS he? Tell me about him. Go on, Cissy, you tell me if Meda won't" Bellatrix demanded, looking pleadingly at her pretty blonde sister.

"Don't, Cissy" Andromeda pleaded. Narcissa sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Meda, I've kept your secret for far too long. He's a Gryffindor, like Meda...and a Mudblood"

"_Don't call him that_!" Andromeda actually rose from her seat, her face flushed and angry, glaring at Narcissa, "Don't call anyone that!"

Narcissa looked slightly taken aback – Andromeda was always so compliant!

"Sorry, Meda" she mumbled, startled. Bellatrix glared at her too.

"Don't say sorry, Cissy. Meda, we're _pure-bloods_! You can't ever be with a Mudblood! It's not right, Mother and Father would never allow it"

"It's nothing to do with them. I like Ted, he's nice to me...not like you two are anymore"

"Well it's your fault for being in Gryffindor in the first place" Bellatrix replied haughtily. Andromeda looked tearfully between her two sisters.

"But do you love him?" asked Narcissa suddenly, "Meda, do you love him?"

Andromeda looked away from their harsh eyes, "It's nothing to do with you"

"Meda loves Ted, Meda loves Ted!" Bellatrix shrieked, smiling cruelly. Andromeda clung tightly to her letter.

"I wish the two of you would just _leave me alone!"_ she cried, and burst promptly into tears. She ran to her bedroom, clutching the letter declaring Ted's love for her to her chest.

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at each other, eyebrows raised, both mildly surprised by Andromeda's first outburst that they could remember.

"She's getting so sensitive" Narcissa said, half-laughing. Bellatrix pulled a face.

"It must be all those Gryffindors rubbing off on her" she paused, "What are we going to do about the Mudblood kid?"

Narcissa waved a hand airily, "Oh, he makes her happy. She'll get over it soon enough – we'll have to set her up with a nice Slytherin boy. She'll forget all about him"


	5. The Dress

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's set during Goblet of Fire, which I haven't read for ages (I'm going to read it next) so I might get a couple of things wrong. If I do, I shall do a House Elf thing and shut my hands in an oven. Please review!**

It was the dress that did it.

At least, that was what Ron kept telling himself.

I mean, Hermione wasn't _pretty! _Not in his eyes, anyway. But she _was _the cleverest witch of her age – she'd probably put some sort of charm on the dress to make herself look prettier. Yeah, that was it.

So why was he still lying awake thinking about it?

The dress had been blue – periwinkle blue, the sort of blue that Ron had always liked. It had made her hair looked softer and more golden; pink would have made the blush on her cheeks look clown-like and ridiculous, but the blue made it look delicate and effeminate.

Ron punched the pillow and tried to get comfortable. And what had her strop been all about just now?

"_Next time you should just ask me yourself!"_

Why would he, Ron Weasley, ask Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball? I mean, yeah, he hadn't had a date, and he'd asked her then (sort of), but that was all. He wouldn't ever ask her as...well, as a girl! He'd never really considered her as being a proper girl before – she hung around with him and Harry all the time, never with other girls, and it just made her seem like...like one of the boys.

Of course, he'd thought of her as a girl tonight, when he saw her clinging onto Viktor's arm, laughing up at him, beaming at his stupid, smug, fat face –

What was he on about? He liked Viktor! Viktor was his inspiration!

But Hermione was his friend. And Viktor certainly wanted more than friendship from her. Stupid Hermione. Why couldn't she see that? She could recite 'Hogwarts: A History' off by heart, yet she couldn't see that Viktor Krum only wanted her for one thing? Weird.

Okay, fine. He was jealous of Viktor. Not just jealous of Viktor's Quidditch championship either, if he was honest.

He was jealous of the fact that Viktor had gone to the Yule Ball with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts.

There. He'd thought it.

But he'd never say it out loud.


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N: This idea popped into my head last night, and I'm hoping it'll turn out how I imagined. Please review, I didn't get any for my last one (though I have to admit I personally didn't like it very much), so it would be nice to get some this time around! Thanks for reading **

Harry was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea. Ginny was out, overseeing a Holyhead Harpies training session with the new coach of the team. She didn't want to return to playing Quidditch now, but, being Ginny, she still liked to stick her nose in and offer her opinion now and then. She hated the smell of tea, never having drunk it herself, and frequently wrinkled her nose when Harry poured himself a cup. He'd taken to drinking it whenever she was out of the house, rather than facing her scowls.

James and Al appeared in the living room, looking extremely solemn, which startled Harry. He couldn't remember James ever being solemn in his life, and Al, despite being more sensible, was rarely without a smile. Al would soon be starting his second year, and James his fourth. Lily was starting Hogwarts next week, and was extremely excited.

"What's gotten into you two?" Harry grinned, amused by his sons' odd behaviour. James and Al sat down on the sofa opposite him, neither of them cracking their faces.

"Dad, we've been thinking" James said seriously, "Al and I have come to the decision that Lily should be home-schooled"

Harry snorted with laughter, his eyebrows shooting up, "Oh, have you really? Taught by who, exactly?"

"Who's more qualified than you?" said Al, who'd obviously been charged with the flattery part of the conversation, "You killed Lord Voldemort. And Mum's pretty damn good too – "

"Al!"

"Sorry, sorry. But she is..good, and Lily could learn a lot from both of you"

"I can assure you that Lily would learn much more from much more qualified wizards and witches at Hogwarts, where she belongs" said Harry, in a tone of amused finality that his sons knew well. He picked up the Daily Prophet, but just as he began to read, James coughed loudly.

"Yes, James?" Harry was struggling to hide his smile, "We're not home schooling Lily, and that's that"

"But we're saying it for her own good. Have you noticed, Dad, that Lily is becoming uncommonly pretty?" James asked sombrely.

Harry laughed again, "Well she was bound to be uncommonly pretty, look at her mother. And she always has been, I'll have you know"

"You have to say that" Al remarked, "You're her Dad. She used to look like a weird insect, all skinny with those massive eyes"

"I'm sure Lily would kill you for saying that" said Harry sternly, "And I might too. She's my daughter, and she's gorgeous, end of. Now what's your point?"

"Well, when we all went to Diagon Alley last week, Al and I both noticed that despite being only eleven years old, Lily was receiving a lot of male attention. And in our duty as her annoying older brothers, we don't like it. So we want to keep her away from boys as much as we can, and sending her to Hogwarts will mean she sees more boys than ever"

Harry sighed heavily, understanding, "You two are exactly how your Uncles were with Mum. I agree with you, I don't want too much male attention directed at Lily either, but she's not missing out on Hogwarts. She's so excited"

"But didn't you say, once, that you were frequently jealous of how much attention Mum received from boys at Hogwarts, is that correct?"

"Yes, yes it is" said Harry, his amusement beginning to fade somewhat.

"Well, we have a picture of Mum, during that period of time" Al produced a picture of Ginny in her Hogwarts uniform, smiling flirtatiously at the camera, wiggling her fingers in a coquettish wave, "And we have a picture of Lily as she looks now" in that picture, taken a few days before, Lily was sitting on a fence, looking over her shoulder and laughing, "Please compare them"

Harry's urge to laugh faded as he compared the two pictures. The boys were right. Ginny and Lily did look extraordinarily similar. He was not having his daughter kissing as many boys as Ginny had!

James and Al saw the look of horror on his face, they high-fived. Harry nodded fervently, pushing the pictures back towards him.

"Lily's not going to Hogwarts" he agreed firmly.

A voice suddenly piped up from behind them. Little had they noticed, but Ginny had returned, and listened the entire time, Lily beside her.

"I think you'll find she is. And I'm going to take her out to buy some make up. Just to annoy you all. See you later" and, with another coquettish wave and a wink at Harry, Lily giggling all the while, the two women who were the bane of Harry's existence disappeared.

The three men leaned closer. Harry looked to his eldest.

"Right, James, you can hold up the train..."


	7. The Cat in the Library

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had another story that I was desperate to finish. But now I have, so here it is – Rose and Scorpius, in all their glory! Thank you for the reviews, please review this time! **

"Shush, Crookshanks!" Rose Weasley prodded her ancient ginger cat with her toe, glaring down at him. She never went anywhere without Crookshanks lately – he was so old and dozy that she thought he might end up in some sort of stupid fatal accident, and as much as her Dad hated the grumpy cat, she didn't want that to happen. So on that day, a bright May afternoon, Rose was in the library, nose buried in a book, with Crookshanks hidden away under the table.

Crookshanks mewled loudly and scratched at her ankle. Rose shrieked and dropped the book with a thud. She ducked her head under the table to scowl furiously at her cat.

"For Goodness sakes, Crookshanks, if Madam Pince hears you, we'll both be in trouble!" Crookshanks mewled again, loudly, "Shut _up_!"

"Well, Weasley, I see you've finally gone round the bend"

Great. A perfect end to a crappy day; Scorpius Malfoy was here. Rose ducked out from under the table so fast that she cracked her head on the edge. When she emerged, her eyes were watering.

"I have not!" she protested, rubbing her head tearfully, "You're such a jerk, Malfoy"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, those lovely emerald eyes...stop it now, Rosie, he's a Malfoy...

"I'm _so _insulted" Scorpius sat down opposite her and was immediately attacked by a now furious Crookshanks. He yelped.

"What the fuck is that?" he hissed, peering under the table at the scowling animal, "What's wrong with him?"

Rose sighed heavily, then giggled, "Oh dear. I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I don't think my cat likes you very much – then again, he doesn't like me very much either – no, Crookshanks, come back!"

Crookshanks pelted out of the library as if running for her life, and, as Madam Pince marched over, eyes blazing, Rose decided that her day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Was that a _cat_, Miss Weasley?"Madam Pince asked in her pinched, nasal tone. Rose looked anxiously at Scorpius; he would surely tell.

"Um, well, you see, Madam Pince, he's – "

"I didn't see any cat" interrupted Scorpius promptly. Madam Pince's eyes zoned in on him.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" said Scorpius, sounding surprised that she didn't already know. And Madam Pince, beaming at him, disappeared. Rose frowned.

"Oh, of course she believed you! The golden boy of the school! Captain of the Quidditch team, ridiculously cocky, popular..." Rose said all this with such bitterness that Scorpius had to laugh.

"Are you not going to say thank you?" he asked, "I just lied for you"

Rose reddened, "Oh yeah. Thanks" she said grudgingly, "What'd you that for?"

Scorpius sighed, "For the cleverest girl in the school, you can be incredibly thick, Weasley"

Rose looked away, "I'm not thick" she replied feebly.

Scorpius grinned, "Aren't you? Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"You what?" Rose half leapt from her seat, but was subdued by another glare from Madam Pince. Crabby bitch.

"You must have figured out that I like you by now. So why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"You don't like _me_!" Rose protested, "I'm a Weasley, and you're a Malfoy! You don't even call me Rose!"

Scorpius looked surprised, "I didn't know that it bothered you"

"Well, it does" Rose grumbled, "Hey, wait a minute. Is this why you come to the library all the time? Because you like me?"

"Obviously" Scorpius drawled, looking vaguely amused.

"Oh. I thought you just did it to piss me off"

"You don't have a lot of faith in me, do you, Weas – Rose?"

Rose grinned, "Quite frankly, no. I think if a better option came along, you'd be out of my life faster than you can say horcrux"

They were leaning closer to each other across the table by this point. Rose's freckled; turned-up nose was almost touching his.

"Then you're wrong" Scorpius' lips were now mere centimetres away, "If I kiss you now, d'you think you're Dad will murder me?"

"Probably" Rose whispered back, "Though Uncle Harry's much better at Avada Kedavra than Dad is – "

Scorpius kissed her, and Rose thought that maybe this wasn't the worst day ever after all.


	8. Flirtation

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been so long. A sweet little flirty scene between Fred Weasley and my OC, Viria Beauchamp (their story is told in my fanfiction 'My Funny Valentine') before they got together.**

"We need a replacement for Katie, and soon. Find one" Oliver Wood ordered over dinner, before storming off to join his friends. Fred and George exchanged a glance.

"Where the hell are we going to find someone on this short notice?" George groaned, running his hands over his hair as he always did when anxious, "Who's going to be ready to play by Saturday?"

"I will be" the voice, light with a vague French accent, piped up from a few seats away. Fred craned his neck to see that it was Viria, smiling over at them confidently.

"You can play?" he asked incredulously. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. We do have Quidditch in France, you know, even if our teams aren't all that great" she tilted her head to one side, "Why don't you try me?"

He debated saying, 'Yes, I'd love to', but he knew she'd get what he meant. Although English wasn't her first language, she was extremely fluent in it, including innuendo.

"Um...yeah. Ok" he agreed; he could see George smirking out of the corner of his eye, "Meet me on the pitch in five minutes"

"Sure" her smile was slow and sensual, though he wasn't sure if she meant it to be or not. He gulped, loudly. George clapped him on the back.

"Have fun, mate. She'll eat you alive"

When Viria appeared on the Quidditch pitch, she had clearly dressed for the hot weather rather than practicing. She wore a light summer dress that was almost transparent, hair swept up high to avoid being tangled or sticking to her body like the dress was. She beamed at Fred.

"Do I really have to do a trial for you? I can play"

"You might be lying" he shrugged, but his grin was teasing, "I have to test you"

She put her hands on her hips crossly, "You calling me a liar?"

"Maybe" he laughed. She took a step closer to him, smiled up into his face. He remembered the flash of creamy white flesh he'd seen that night her dressing gown had slipped off her shoulder in the common room. He could see even more than that now.

"Well, I'm not lying. I can play Quidditch as good as any of you. Maybe better" her eyes were twinkling, and he knew she didn't really think she was better than him, but he was still offended.

"Fine. Game on. You can play tomorrow"

"What are you going to tell Oliver?"

"That I trialled you, obviously"

"They might think you have a _special_ preference for me if they find out you're lying"

"They might. I could get into an awful lot of trouble" he spoke plaintively, a twinkle in his own eyes, and Viria grinned wickedly. He felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach.

"I should probably make it worth your while then"

"You probably should"

"Well? What do you want from me?" her lips were very close to his now; he could feel her breath on his skin, "Money? I don't have any. And it seems a bit corrupt to accept bribes for a silly school match"

He swallowed audibly and said nothing. Viria giggled huskily.

"Ah, Fred Weasley. Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

His face flamed, "There is a wand in my pocket, actually"

"Oh. That's less fun" she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips lightly to his, "That's all you're getting from me"

He grabbed her wrist as she moved away, "You call that payment?"

"Yes. I'd say it was fair" she didn't try to break free of his grip, "Unless you had something else in mind"

"You know exactly what I had in mind"

"Oh, of course I do. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you yet" she finally broke away from him and swayed off, wiggling her fingers in a careless goodbye, "See you tomorrow, Fred. It's going to be a great game"


	9. You Got Me

**A/N: A James/Lily moment inspired by Colbie Caillat. Please review!**

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin  
>'Cause no matter what I do<br>Oh, my heart is filled with you_

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_  
><em>Living each day in this life<em>  
><em>Without you, without you<em>

_One look from you, I know you understand_  
><em>This mess we're in, you know is just so out of hand – You Got Me, Colbie Caillat.<em>

Lily Evans was taking the time out for some much-needed Quidditch practise. She hadn't played for a while, but there was a space opening up on the team and she didn't see any harm in giving it a go. She had never thought of going for it before, simply because she didn't want to give James Potter another reason to fall in love with her. Even if she maybe didn't hate him as much as she used to.

She was so fixated on thinking of what James Potter would do if he found out they would be playing on the same Quidditch team that she didn't pay attention to the fact that she was slowly losing control of the broom. Nor did she pay attention to the fact that she was tilting slowly sideways, and not in a clever look-at-me-I-can-do-tricks-on-broomsticks sort of way. She didn't notice any of this happening until she had fallen with a smack onto the green pitch and let out a howl of pain that echoed around the stadium. Shit. That would be bound to attract some attention...

"Evans! Evans!"

Oh, no. Please, no. The last person in the world that Lily wanted to see when she was humiliated and in pain was running towards her across the pitch. James Potter, invisibility cloak flapping behind him, pelting over the grass so hard she thought it might be just a little bit funny if he fell over and injured himself too.

"Seriously?!" she yelled across the pitch, "You were _watching_ me?!"

"Well, yeah" James skidded to a halt, looking at her curled up on the floor with a mixture of amusement and concern, "Course I was. I wanted to see if you could fly any better than you can duel"

"Shut it, you half-wit. Oh, God. Look, can you just go and get someone, please? Someone medically trained? I think I've done something to my ankle"

James crouched down and, before she could stop him, had rolled up her jeans to examine her ankle, which was already bruising and clearly swollen. He winced.

"Ouch, Evans. And you always said I was a walking disaster"

"You can stick your fake sympathy up your arse, James Potter. Go and get someone!" she was trying not to show how much her ankle hurt, but when James put slight pressure on it with cool fingers something warmed inside of her and a bolt of lightning to the head made her forget the pain, just for a second. What the Hell was wrong with her? Maybe she'd bashed her head, too, and that was why James Potter's touch on her skin had caused such a violent, but not entirely unpleasant, reaction.

"It's not broken" James concluded, "Might be sprained, though. Think you can get up if I help you walk?"

"Um..." Lily didn't much like the idea of hanging onto him for support, but it didn't look like she had much choice, "Yeah, okay. I think so"

James held out his hand to haul her up and, when she grabbed it, he pulled her so hard that she ended up standing almost pressed against him. Their lips were so close that they could easily be kissing, which James had clearly noticed; his eyes were fixed on her mouth. Lily couldn't quite find the resolve to move away, even though that had never been a problem before. Reluctantly, she drew her eyes up to meet James'. He had lovely eyes. God, she really must have hit her head! Though that didn't explain why her heart was beating so hard and so fast.

"If you try anything, Potter, _anything_, I will kill you" she threatened, but she didn't move. James grinned.

"Anything?" he queried, "Like what, Evans?"

"Like kissing me" she retorted sharply.

"Oh? Is that what you're thinking about right now?"

Before she had time to answer, James had leaned in to kiss her. And she did not struggle. In fact, she was rather enjoying it.

He moved away from her and looked at her closely, trying to guess what she was thinking, "Any protestations?"

A smile, reluctant at first but gaining momentum, grew over her face.

"Fine" she said at last, "Fine, Potter. James. You got me"


	10. Molly and Arthur

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I don't update this as regularly as I would like to. Anyway, I want to do a sort of series within a story, about the main turning points in the relationships of the Weasley women. Reviews would be great!**

"You stay away from him, Molly, do you hear?" Fabian Prewett ordered his younger sister sternly, "You're far too young to be seeing boys"

"Yes, Fabian" Molly bowed her red curly head to hide the little smirk that played on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes. When she had controlled herself to look up, Fabian was smiling in obvious relief.

"Good girl" he said, clearly pleased – he still talked to her as though she were six years old – "I knew you'd understand"

"Of course, Fabian" she beamed at him, the endearing smile that had always ensured she got what she wanted. Fabian reached out and ruffled her hair, not catching her grimace as he did so, and went off again with his friends. She _had _hoped he wouldn't see her and Arthur Weasley _almost_ kissing in the Charms corridor the previous day, but her hopes had been thwarted when he turned up to discuss something with Professor Blacktrot. He'd ruined what would have been her first kiss, and the fact that he then scolded her about it made it even more annoying.

She turned, pulling the sleeves of her knitted jumper over her cold hands. Looking back over her shoulder to make sure Fabian really was gone, and Gideon was nowhere to be seen, she started making her way towards the Astronomy Tower. It had been Arthur's genius idea to meet up on the day everyone else would be in Hogsmeade, to avoid them getting caught out again. She wondered if he might try to kiss her again. She thought he might.

It had started in their first year, really, when they sat together in Potions. They were the strongest pair in the entire class, and it didn't take either of them long to realise that they were remarkably similar. It also didn't take Molly long to realise that butterflies fluttered in her stomach when Arthur laughed, that whenever he smiled she had to smile with him, that talking to him had become the highlight of her day. She didn't think he'd ever think of her that way; plump Molly Prewett with her frizzy red hair and cosy knitted jumpers, but he did. Took him until third year to realise it, mind, and then the wooing had started – very traditional.

He left her flowers, chocolates, poems copied from Muggle books in his surprisingly good calligraphy. The meeting yesterday had been accidental, but when he leaned forward to kiss her Molly felt like it had been planned all along.

"Molly?" Arthur, scrawny, bespectacled and really rather handsome in his way, peered around a pillar at the side of the Tower staircase, and smiled when his suspicions were confirmed. She beamed back.

"Sorry I'm late. Fabian caught me"

"Did he?" his face grew paler, "What did he say?"

"Only for me to keep away from you. Silly of him, really" she kept her chin tilted upwards, waiting for his kiss, but he looked too nervous to attempt one.

"Oh. He said that?"

"Yes!" she was impatient, but suddenly her eyebrows creased into a frown and a little smile tugged on her lips, "Are you _scared _of my brothers?"

"No!" Arthur replied, a little too quickly, "I mean, I may find them a little...intimidating, but I'm not sc-"

"You are!" Molly crowed, and now she was laughing, "You're scared of them!"

A reluctant laugh came from Arthur's lips too "Don't be silly, Molly, of course I'm not scared of them!"

"Alright then" she tilted her chin again, jutting it out somewhat forcefully, "Prove it"

"Prove it how?"

Molly rolled her eyes and, without further ado, jumped up into Arthur's arms. He staggered slightly, stunned, but he wasn't too shocked to catch her. She pressed her lips to his, and felt at once as though her heart might beat out of her chest and her legs were melting and her lips were tingling...

"Molly" Arthur pulled away from her, eyes soft and warm, "I think I might be in love with you"

"Oh, that is good news" Molly grinned back, slightly giddy, "Because I am _definitely_ in love with you"


End file.
